


honeybaby

by milkbox



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, self indulgent and i really don’t care lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox
Summary: Jungeun and Jinsol make love; Jinsol is surprised when this results in a baby.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 29
Kudos: 297





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> might be a chaptered fic or might stop here idk I’m a little lazy but this is just a self indulgent fic :)

“Jinsol,” Jungeun shakes the girl’s arm, attempting to wake her up. Jinsol lets out a snore and Jungeun elbows her in the side.

Jinsol wakes with a groan. “Ow! What was that for?” she mumbles and pouts.

“Your dick is poking into my back. Move it or I’ll deal with it myself.” 

Jinsol rubs her eyes and smiles sleepily. “What are you gonna do? Cut it off or something?”

“Yes.” 

Jinsol’s eyes shoot open at Jungeun’s answer. “It was a joke, Jungeun. Please tell me you’re not thinking about it.”

Jungeun laughs and rolls Jinsol onto her back then climbs on top. “You know I’m not a joker.”

Jinsol’s face scrunches into a cringe. “It’s not funny anymore.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Jungeun apologizes with a kiss, her hand snaking down Jinsol’s body to cup her clothed dick. “What if I helped you cum instead?”

“Then I might forgive you.”

Jungeun smiles and reaches inside the older girl’s sweats. She jerks her off as Jinsol clumsily attempts to undress Jungeun. Once naked, Jinsol rolls Jungeun onto her back, removing her own clothes, save for her underwear.

They lay naked, kissing and touching each other until Jungeun tugs Jinsol’s boxers down, the older girl kicking them off.

Jinsol pulls away, reaching over to dig into the drawer beside her bed. She grabs the box of condoms and reaches inside, coming up empty handed. “What?” She murmurs, peering into the box and then turning it over. Nothing comes out.

Jinsoul turns back to Jungeun and shows her the empty box. Jungeun frowns and Jinsol tosses the box over her shoulder, leaning back into Jungeun to kiss her pout away. “Hey, relax. We can still do it. We can just do mouth stuff. Or I’ll pull out!” Jungeun frowns even deeper and grumbles. “It’s only just this once. Nothing will happen.” Jinsol tucks Jungeun’s hair behind her ear and lightly brushes her lips just below her jaw. Jungeun moans and instinctively wraps her hand around Jinsol’s dick.

“Just this once? We’ll be okay?”

“Yes,” Jinsol smiles and reassures her with a kiss. 

Jinsol settles herself on top of Jungeun, nudging her legs apart so her waist can fit snug between. She brings their lips together in a searing kiss, nibbling at Jungeun before she enters her mouth.

She presses her dick against Jungeun’s wet pussy and groans at the slickness. She slowly glides the underside of her dick against Jungeun’s lips. Jungeun let’s out quiet moans in rhythm with Jinsol’s heavy breathing.

Jinsol glances down and watches as Jungeun’s pussy spreads for her dick, coating herself in the younger girl’s precum. She purposely circles the head over Junguen’s clit, over and over.

“Are you okay? Can I?” Jinsol asks and Jungeun only moans out a soft yes. 

Jinsol guides the tip of her dick to Junguen’s entrance. She presses her lips against Jungeun’s as she slowly slides in, swallowing the groans the younger girl lets out, consoling the younger girl as she stretches out her walls. Jinsol waits patiently for Jungeun to adjust. She grabs for Jungeun’s hand and brings it to her lips. “You feel so good,” she coos. 

They haven’t gone unprotected before, feeling Jungeun from the inside from the first time. She’s itching to feel everything, to connect, to feel the wetness, the walls, the clenching, the cum from Jungeun’s pussy. Jinsol moans and starts to shallowly thrust inside her walls. 

Jungeun’s groaning turns into high pitched gasps. She can feel the heaviness of Jinsol’s dick, the warmth, the bare skin. They’re connected, no barrier between them and it’s the sexiest thing she’s ever felt but she wants more. “Jinsol, please.” She begs over and over but is only answered with a kiss.

Jinsol hates rushing sex. She wants to spend as much time as she can just loving Jungeun raw. Being as close as they can get, which is so romantic but also frustrates the hell out of Jungeun. 

“I love you,” Jungeun whispers against Jinsol’s lips. “Make love to me.”

“Be patient, Lip,” Jinsol kisses her and Jungeun smiles at the nickname.

Jinsol wraps her long hands around Jungeun’s thighs and pulls her closer, sheathing more of her dick inside her pussy which is clenching the fuck out of her. “Sol!”

Jinsol laughs into Jungeun’s neck. She circles her hips and places her hands just above Jungeun’s hipbones and groans out, “Baby.” Her pelvis grinding Jungeun’s clit deliciously, Jungeun can’t help but clench over and over.

Jungeun digs her nails into Jinsol’s shoulder blades, breathing high pitched gasps into her ear. She can feel all of Jinsol’s heavy meat, thick and hard inside her walls, her slickness allowing Jinsol easy movements.

They’re skin to skin and it feels better than than the sex they’ve been having before. It’s harder to control, to keep from cumming quickly so Jinsol takes it easy despite Jungeun’s pleas. She focuses on kissing Jungeun’s neck, lightly sucking on the pale skin and Jinsol brings up one had to cup her tiny breast. “I don’t think I’ll last long. You’re so tight and wet.”

Jungeun moans in response, pushing at Jinsol’s head. Jinsol follows and guides her lips to Jungeun’s breast, wrapping her lips around the tiny nipple and Jinsol feels Jungeun clench in response.

Jinsol slowly pulls back, teasingly, until the head of her dick is all that’s left inside Jungeun. Jungeun’s hands make their way to Jinsol’s ass, desperate to be filled again. Jinsol starts with a slow rhythm, sliding in and out, continuing her ministrations with Jungeun’s breast. She lightly bites her nipple, licks and laves at the sensitive skin, flicking her nipple until Jungeun grabs her face to guide her back up. 

Jinsol quickens the pace, ready to fuck Jungeun. The friction is different, warmer, and Jungeun can’t help but wonder and anticipate what being filled with Jinsol’s cum would feel like. Jungeun brings a hand to Jinsol’s breast, pinching the nipple. Jinsol drops her head to Jungeun’s shoulder and thrusts harder. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Jungeun wraps her legs around Jinsol’s waist and arches her back, allowing Jinsol a deeper angle. “God, Jinsol.” Jinsol grabs onto Jungeun’s thighs and pulls her as close together as they can get. Jinsol anchors her feet against the mattress and fucks harder into Jungeun. Jungeun moans louder and grabs onto Jinsol for dear life. 

Both give and take, racing to reach their respective orgasms. Nails digging into one another’s skin, Jinsol leaving teeth marks on Jungeun’s shoulder. Jungeun repeatedly whispers words of love between gasps in Jinsol’s ear. Jinsol only groans and moans in response. Although she’d love for this to last forever, they’re both reaching their end and Jinsol would hate for herself to cum before Jungeun. She quickly reaches between their bodies and rubs at Jungeun’s clit at a vigorous pace. She pumps and Jungeun fucks back, her hips moving in an uneven rhythm, closing in on her orgasm.

She lets go, releases her girl cum around Jinsol’s cock, her walls clenching to the point that Jinsol finds it hard to move inside Jungeun.

Jinsol comes undone, cock releasing rope after rope of warm cum. Her dick pulses with her release and Jungeun’s pussy twitches in response, receiving all that Jinsol has to give.

Jinsol collapses onto Jungeun and holds her tightly against her body, lightheaded and eyelids heavy. She needs a minute to calm down, Jungeun kissing the side of Jinsol’s ear as she recovers herself.

“That was...amazing.” Jungeun rubs her hands up and down Jinsol’s back.

“I know,” Jinsol agrees. “I’m kind of great.”

Jungeun laughs and kisses her even more until she becomes aware of the puddle between her legs. “Ew! You made a mess.”

Jinsol sighs and rolls her eyes, removing herself from Jungeun’s arms. “It’s not that bad.” She mumbles and starts to lightly snore.

Jungeun scoffs. Jinsol always fell asleep after sex.

Jungeun tucks her in anyway, kisses her on the cheek and leaves to clean up.

  
  


-

  
  


“Shit!” Jungeun swears and drops onto the covered toilet seat. She stares down at the stick in her hands, wiping at the two pink stripes, shaking it hard over and over, expecting it to change. It has to be a mistake!

She pulls out another box from her bag, rips it open and pulls out the pregnancy test. Her period has been 3 weeks late and she can’t seem to keep anything down. At first she thought it was just a stomach bug but for it to last this long…

She curses Jinsol as she pees on a new stick.

_ Stupid Jinsol and her cute smile and sexy body and big dick. _

After another two minutes, the pregnancy stick comes up with the same exact result.

_ Positive _ .

  
  


-

  
  


“Jinsol....” Jungeun stares down at the older girl’s figure as Jinsol stares down at her phone, half listening. “Sol,” Jungeun tries again, more stern and Jinsol finally looks up. She smiles, setting the phone down.

“What is it, honey?”

Jungeun plays with the hem of her shirt, not sure where to start or how to even say it out loud. 

“Jungeun? What’s wrong?” Jinsol pats the spot on the bed beside her but Jungeun stays in place.

“I’m late, Sol.”

Jinsol’s smile drops and she jumps up from the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” Jinsol starts grabbing at the laundry on her floor. “If we leave now we can probably make it. Wait, how far is it? Where are we even going?”

Jungeun steps closer to Jinsol and places a hand on her arm. “No, Sol. Listen to me.” Jinsol stops in place, holding the jeans she was in the process of slipping in her hands. She looks so innocent, eyes wide, and Jungeun feels guilty for what she’s about to do. Once she drops the news on her, tells her that there’s a baby inside her, their lives are forever changed.

Would Jinsoul cry? Would she be mad? Would she leave her? 

Jungeun shakes her head at the last thought. Jinsol would never do that to her and it’s not fair of Jungeun to blame Jinsol. But to be fair, it was Jinsol’s fault for promising her it would be okay if they had sex unprotected just once.

“Jungeun, what is it?” Jinsol’s voice breaks her from her thoughts.

“I’m late, Jinsol.” Jungeun takes the pregnancy test from her back pocket and holds it out for Jinsol to take. “I’m pregnant.” 

Jinsol stares down at the object in her hand. She’s not sure what it means, the two little pink lines on the white stick, until Jungeun clarifies.

“Two lines means positive. Positively pregnant.” Jungeun attempts to lighten the atmosphere with what she thinks is a joke.

Jinsol’s heart drops at the same time as her jaw. Her eyes widen as she stares back at Jungeun. “W-what? How! We didn’t even- how?! We never even-”

Jungeun is not sure why it happens, but her mood quickly drops at Jinsol’s words. What does she mean how could it happen? What is she even implying?

She pokes Jinsol in the chest with every word, “ _ Yes _ , we did.  _ You _ said we’d be okay.  _ You _ said nothing would happen.” Jungeun starts pacing back and forth in front of Jinsol. “This is all your fault. All because you couldn’t keep it in your pants!”

Jungeun knows that last part isn’t true. She was horny too. She didn’t have to have sex with Jinsol that night. They could have waited until they bought more condoms or did hand stuff. But she feels like she  _ needs _ to be angry and doesn’t know who else to take it out on.

Jinsol watches on as Junguen walks past her again and again, frustration all over her face and her brows furrowed. Jinsol can’t hear anything, she’s completely tuned Jungeun out. All she can think about is how cute Junguen looks. How much she loves her. About how even though this isn’t something small, she’s all in. She’s ready, this is her life now, she’s committed to fixing this and stepping up.

“Hey.” Junguen stops in place at Jinsol’s touch and the taller girl wraps her arms around her waist. Before Jungeun can bite Jinsol’s head off, Jinsol presses a kiss against her lips. “We’ll be okay...I’ll fix this.” Jinsol smiles sweetly and then gets down on one knee, taking Jungeun’s hands into hers. “Will you marry me?” Jinsol softly asks with a hopeful smile, eyes staring up at Jungeun’s.

“Are you crazy?” Jungeun pulls her hands from Jinsol’s hold and starts lightly slapping at the older girl’s shoulders and Jinsol braces herself from the soft hits. “Get up!”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jinsol pouts. “I’m just trying to do the right thing. I don’t know what else to do! I’m just trying to help.” Jinsol holds her arms up in surrender. 

She thought she handled this well but Jungeun says nothing. There’s too much going on for Jungeun and she’s not sure what she wants to do. Or what she  _ should _ do, so Jungeun decides to leave. “I’m sorry, Jinsol.” 

“Wait. Baby.” Jinsol starts after her but Jungeun shakes her head.

“I just want to be alone for awhile.” Jungeun turns away and Jinsol is left to watch her walk out, not wanting to anger Jungeun any more than she already has.

Jinsol drops onto her bed, tears welling in her eyes. She doesn’t want to leave Jungeun alone but the younger girl is overwhelmed and she knows Jungeun hates being bothered when she needs to sort things out and Jinsol will wait for her until she’s ready to talk.

A  _ baby _ . 

They’re having a baby!

Jinsol’s thoughts drift from anxiety and worry to... _ love _ , happiness and hopefulness.

She knows Jungeun doesn’t want to talk to her right now but Jinsol knows she’ll come around in the morning, once the initial shock is over and they can make an actual plan.

She pulls out her laptop along with a notebook and starts her research. She’s not sure what to expect the next 9 months, let alone 18 years. But she’s going to be there for Jungeun and her kid every step of the way.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now dedicated to N ❤️ (Sofa can choke)
> 
> I hope you all think it’s as funny as I do :(

The next morning, Jungeun lays awake in her bed. She hasn’t gotten much sleep. She’s worried and anxious. In 9 months, she’s going to have a baby. A little person to watch over, to protect, to provide for. And to top it all off, she still has to tell her parents...

Jungeun is only two months from graduation. She’s only been 18 for two months.  _ She’s too young for a baby _ . 

Jungeun silently cries to herself, throwing herself a pity party as she buries her face into her pillow. She cries for a short time, until Jinsol pops into her thoughts, which is enough to make her feel better.

_ Jinsol _ , who she walked away from last night...

Jungeun wipes her eyes and jumps out of bed. She needs to apologize to Jinsol and talk things through. Jinsol may be a little bit of a dumbass, but she always protects Jungeun and always knows what to do when Jungeun’s life gets a little bit crazy. The two year age difference helps. Jinsol is much more mature (despite being a giant baby herself) which comes in handy for Jungeun when she needs someone to lean on.

Jungeun quickly washes up and changes her clothes, leaving to apologize to her girlfriend.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jungeun lets herself into Jinsol’s apartment. She calls out for her but there’s no reply, so she walks to the bedroom.

Jinsol’s body sits at the desk across her bed, hunched over and sound asleep. Jungeun walks closer and before she can shake the older girl awake, she glances at the laptop. It’s a parenting and pregnancy website open on the screen and next to the laptop sits an open notebook. She glances at the page titled “ _ list of healthy foods Jungeun should eat for our healthy baby!!!! _ ” 

Jungeun sets the notebook back down. She leans down to kiss Jinsol’s cheek then shakes her arm. 

The older girl jumps awake and sits upright. “Oh! Hey, baby. What’s up?” Jinsol cutely rubs at her eyes and stretches her arms over her head.

“Why were you sleeping here? That’s not good for your body.”

Jinsol shrugs sheepishly. “I was researching. Come, look.” She pulls Jungeun into her lap and shows her the website. “I stayed up all night to take notes. This website has everything! See? It says here our baby should be about the size of a vanilla bean seed! Isn’t that so cool! She’s so  _ tiny _ !” Jinsol squeals.

Jungeun’s heart tightens. She’s so in love with Jinsol. The older girl did all of this, prepared a whole notebook of what to expect during pregnancy. Jinsol was right. She had no reason to worry. Jinsol would protect her and provide for her. 

Jungeun turns herself around on Jinsol’s lap and smashes their lips together, not caring about the pain. She smooches Jinsol over and over until they’re both breathless and need to recover.

“What was that for?” Jinsol smirks.

“Because I love you.” Jungeun’s eyes water and Jinsol frowns. 

“Hey. Don’t cry, please.” Jinsol holds Jungeun’s face in her hands. Jinsol’s eyes start to water too but then her eyes brighten. “Wait! I read about this.” Jinsol grabs the notebook and flips through it until she finds the right page. “Here, I wrote it down. They said your hormones would be all over the place and it’s not uncommon for you to cry over everything.” Jinsol grins up at Jungeun. “You’ll also be a little grumpy but I don’t think that’s anything new.”

Jungeun lightly punches her in the chest and Jinsol laughs. “You did all this? For me?”

“Yes. Well, no. Not just for you. It’s also for the baby.” She rubs Jungeun’s tummy. “And me. Since she’s mine too.”

Jungeun has nothing but love for Jinsol and she wants to cry.  _ Stupid hormones _ , she thinks. “What makes you think it’s going to be a girl?”

Jinsol shrugs. “I just know. I can feel it.” She smiles at Jungeun and pulls her in for a hug. “We’re going to be okay. We’re a family now.” She kisses the top of Jungeun’s head. “And now you have an actual excuse to move in with me.”

Jungeun smiles but then her face quickly drops. “But my parents, Sol.”

“What about them?”

“I’m supposed to graduate soon. And what about college? What about  _ your _ college? This complicates  _ everything _ .” 

Jinsol just stares and listens patiently, pensively thinking. “Jungeun. Don’t you trust me?” Jungeun gives a small nod. “Then stop worrying! You don’t need anyone else. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Jungeun stares back as Jinsol smiles lovingly at her. She buries herself into Jinsol’s neck and holds her tight. “I trust you.”

“Good!” Jinsol happily wiggles in her chair. “I can balance both college and a job. And most importantly, you.” Jinsol always knew what to say. “It’ll be challenging for a bit.” Jinsol admits, rubbing at the back of her neck. “But once I graduate, we’ll have the best life for our baby!”

Jungeun’s worries wash away, seeing Jinsol so excited for what’s to come. Whatever outcome happens when she tells her parents, Jinsol will be right behind her.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jinsol suggests that they tell their friends first, as practice for when they need to tell Jungeun’s parents.

“You’re  _ what _ ?” Jiwoo screeches from the top of her lungs and Jungeun leaps forward to cover her mouth. She wanted to wait until school was over to tell her but the anxiety got to her and she blurted it out over lunch.

“You don’t have to let everyone know!” Jungeun glances around, hoping nobody was close enough for them to hear.

“How? With Jinsol?”

“Of course! Who else would it be?”

“How does this even happen?”

“Well? She put her penis inside me-“

“No!” Jiwoo covers her ears. “Not  _ how _ , but  _ howww _ ?”

“Jiwoo...I don’t know what you mean.”

Jiwoo slams her fist on the table. “You’re smarter than this!”

“I know!” Jungeun cries out and holds her head in her hands. “It was a stupid mistake.”

“Have you told your parents? What are you going to do?”

Jungeun shrugs. “What can I do? I’m moving in with Jinsol. She has it all planned out. It’s just...my parents.”

Jiwoo grimaces. “At least you can’t get kicked out?” Jungeun looks upset and lost. Jiwoo wraps her arms around her shoulders. “I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

“Tell my parents for me?” Jiwoo makes a face and Jungeun groans. “It was worth a shot.”

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Jinsol decides to randomly tell Sooyoung when they’re in the middle of studying at the library.

“I got Jungeun pregnant.” She absentmindedly announces as she highlights something in her textbook.

Sooyoung spits out her drink and Jinsol screams, most of it landing on her shirt and textbook. The whole room turns to give them dirty looks. Maybe the library wasn’t the best place to drop the news.

“Gross!” Jinsol frantically wipes at her shirt and fans the pages of her book. “You owe me a new shirt and book!”

“I wasn’t even aware you knew how to do it.” Sooyoung smirks, wiping her mouth.

“I do!” Jinsol insists, hurt at Sooyoung’s teasing. “And I’m good at it!”

“Can I be next?” Sooyoung asks, half joking.

Jinsol tosses a pen at her. “You’ll never get my baby juice!”

Sooyoung decides to dial back on the teasing, before they get kicked out. She doesn’t mean to constantly poke fun at Jinsol but she can’t help it. It’s funny getting reactions out of her.

“I’m happy for you, Jinsol.” Sooyoung pats her shoulder and Jinsol thanks her with a smile. “If you ever need a babysitter, you can always ask someone else.”

Jinsol doesn’t laugh.

“But are you sure it’s even yours?”

Jinsol slams her hands on the table and stands, ready to lunge at Sooyoung and they squabble until they get kicked out of the library.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jungeun decides it’s best for Jinsol to wait in the car while she drops the news on her parents. Jinsol wants to be there, to support her, but Jungeun doesn’t want Jinsol to be on the receiving end of whatever happens inside.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with?” Jinsol asks. Jungeun has been staring silently at the house while they’ve been parked outside for longer than necessary.

“I’m sure.” She turns to Jinsol and smiles but Jinsol can see the sadness and fear in her eyes.

“Hey.” Jinsoul reaches out to stroke her cheek. “You don’t have to do this. We can just...I don’t know, maybe fake your death?”

Jungeun lets out a small giggle. 

Jinsol taps the steering, not quite in rhythm with the car stereo, but out of nervousness. 

She breathes a sigh of relief when Jungeun, one duffel bag on each shoulder, finally walks out the door and towards the car at a fast pace. She doesn’t even notice the tears streaming down her face until she’s inside the car.

“Hey, how’d it go-“ Jinsol stops when Jungeun flings herself against her chest.

“Let’s go.” She sobs. “I can’t be here.”

Jinsol is tempted to remind Jungeun to sit back and put her seatbelt on, her first priority being to keep her and her baby safe, but she knows she needs Jinsol’s hold. So she awkwardly drives, one hand on the steering wheel, and one arm around Jungeun.

Jinsol drives until she feels like she has to pull over, so she turns off into an empty parking lot. “Hey,” She coaxes Jungeun to sit up and look at her. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

Jungeun shakes her head no. “I couldn’t do it. I quickly packed my stuff, wrote a note and left.” 

Jinsol laughs and Jungeun glares back. “I’m sorry.” She kisses her nose. “But it’s taken care of now. We can move on and you don’t have to worry about getting in trouble.” Jinsol smiles. 

Jinsol makes everything seem so easy that Jungeun sometimes forgets about her problems. She wishes she had the same optimism, however childish and innocent, but just having Jinsol around her is enough to change her outlook.

She stares as Jinsol smiles at her, eyes twinkling and full of adoration for Jungeun. 

Jungeun isn’t sure what’s so hot about this scenario. Her eyes are puffy from crying, her cheeks are wet, and her nose is stuffed...but she’s turned on. The only positive side effect to pregnancy hormones is the immense horniness. “Jinsol?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m going to suck your dick. Right now.”

Jinsol’s eyes bulge at the words. “W-what? Jungeun-“

Jinsol can’t argue and before she knows it her pants are pushed down to her thighs and Jungeun’s head is in her lap as her mouth takes her dick over and over.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Once they’re back home, Jinsol places Jungeun’s bags on the bed. 

“You look tired. Let’s get ready for bed.” She dumps one bag all over the bed and rifles through them. “Did you bring anything to sleep in?”

“Jinsol!” Jungeun nags her about how unnecessary that was and how she’s going to have to fold them again.

Jinsol shrugs and stuffs the clothes back into the bag then throws it aside when she can’t find anything. Jungeun pinches the bridge of her nose, thinking about all the wrinkles Jinsol just caused.

Jinsol opens the other bag, and pulls out a stack of picture frames. “There’s no clothes in here...why didn’t you grab more clothes instead of these?”

Jungeun takes the the frames from Jinsol’s hands and carefully rifles through each picture. Most are of her and Jinsol. Others are just of Jinsol herself. “I wanted to grab the important things.” She carefully places the pictures on the bed and pulls out more objects from the bag. Old letters from Jinsol, gifts from Jinsol, old diaries of her gushing over Jinsol in high school. “I was scared my parents would throw them out. Clothes can be replaced. These can’t.” She picks up the plush owl, hugging it tightly to her chest.

Jinsol wraps her arms around Jungeun’s body and kisses her temple. “Marry me.”

Jungeun softly pushes her back. “No, Sol. You’re only asking because you got me pregnant.”

“That’s not true.” Jinsol frowns deeply.

Jungeun reaches out to smooth the wrinkles on Jinsol’s forehead. “Not now, Jinsol. It’s not the right time.” Jinsol sadly bows her head and her lip juts out in a pout. Jungeun forgets the plush owl and chooses Jinsol instead, taking the taller girl into her arms. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“I know.” Jinsol gives a sad smile. “I’ll wait. Whenever you’re ready. And I’ll keep asking until you say yes.” She giggles when Jungeun nuzzles into her neck.

“Jinsol?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to suck your dick again.”

Jinsol laughs and walks them backwards as they fall onto the bed, her pants around her thighs once more.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just jinsol being dumb...I’m sorry if it’s not good fjdjjfjg 😢
> 
> also ty k for guiding me thru writing this ok ily ❤️

It only took one week after moving in together for Jinsol to start treating Jungeun like her housewife...and not in a good way. 

Jinsol didn’t mean to do it on purpose but the younger girl offered to pack her lunches for school, do laundry, and wash every single dirty dish after dinner that Jinsol just automatically assumed she’d start picking up after her the entire time. Jinsol’s obliviousness also assumed that Jungeun enjoyed it. If Jungeun did things for her freely, didn’t that mean she enjoyed it?

Jinsol did not notice the glares Jungeun would shoot her as she cleaned after Jinsol, her eyes glued to a book, the tv, or her video games.

Jungeun’s schedule may be less hectic than Jinsol’s but it’s still not fair to her. Just because she’s pregnant with Jinsol’s child does not make her a housewife! So it was only a matter of time before Jungeun would blow up in her frustration.

“Jinsol!” Jungeun yells from their shared bedroom, volume so jarring that it frightens Jinsol to the point that the hair raises on her arms. Jinsol drops her spoon into her bowl of cereal and makes for an escape. “Your clothes all over the place!”

Jinsol quickly grabs her coat and attempts to put on her shoes before she can face Jungeun. But Jungeun is already walking towards her and Jinsol knows it’s too late to make a run for it. Jinsol freezes in place as Jungeun stares her down.

“I was meaning to pick them up,” Jinsol stammers for an excuse. “I just forgot...” 

“You say that _every_ _time_!” Jungeun throws her hands in the air. “It’s not that hard to put laundry away!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Jinsol raises her hands in surrender, an action that has become a routine as of late. “I’ll remember to put it away.” 

Jungeun rolls her eyes and walks away, disappearing into the kitchen when she shouts Jinsol’s name again. “Do you not know how to put dishes away either!” 

And Jinsol is out the door before she’s nagged again.

  
  


-

  
  


They continued to find their roles together, getting used to living side by side. Which would probably go a lot more smoothly if Jungeun wasn’t a grumpy pregnant lady and Jinsol didn’t get on her nerves most of the time.

Jungeun did not have her privacy anymore. The worst of it, Jungeun thinks, is when Jinsol walks in on her brushing her teeth and uses the toilet right in front of her. Jinsol’s excuse being, “You gotta go when you gotta go.”

After a stressful day of classes and worrying her classmates will somehow find out she’s pregnant just by looking at her too closely, Jungeun decides to take a bath. She dips herself into the hot, bubbly water, sighing as her whole body relaxes into the tub.

She just wants peace and quiet, time for herself before Jinsol comes home from her own classes.

Jungeun does love Jinsol, the girl is _ always _ on her mind, but lately the girl has been annoying the hell out of her. And it takes everything in Jungeun to apologize once she’s finished lashing out at Jinsol for the smallest reasons. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Jinsol bellows loudly from the doorway and Jungeun’s tranquility is shattered.

Jungeun groans, reluctant to let Jinsol know which room she’s currently in. But Jinsol does eventually find her...

“Oh, hey,” Jinsol smiles at the sight of her naked girlfriend surrounded by bubbles. She approaches her and leans down to kiss Jungeun all over her face. Without another word, Jinsol leaves and Jungeun sighs in relief at being left alone.

But a minute later, Jinsol walks back in, completely naked. Without asking for permission, Jinsol steps into the tub and Jungeun is forced to make room for her as the older girl settles herself against Jungeun’s front.

Unable to control and properly voice out her feelings, Jungeun starts crying.

Jinsol awkwardly turns to face her. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re so annoying, Jinsol.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol frowns. “I just missed you today and you looked so relaxed, I wanted to join you. I’ll let you bathe in peace ok? Please stop crying.” Jinsol kisses her jaw and Jungeun cries harder, Jinsol’s words filling her with guilt at wanting to be away from her when all Jinsol wanted to do was love her and spend time with her.

Jungeun holds her tightly against her so she can’t leave. “But I don’t want you to leave!” Jungeun whines.

Jinsol is puzzled by Jungeun’s conflicting emotions and she tries to not giggle at her. But hugs her and kisses her until she’s finished riding her emotions.

Which lasts forty minutes and they’re shivering as the water turns cold and prunes their hands, forcing Junguen to stop her crying.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungeun is woken from her deep sleep by the sound of items clanging together and dropping on the floor. Curiosity and the need to nag Jinsol force her out of bed and into the living room where she finds Jinsol putting a crib together.

“Baby, we still have a long time to go. This couldn’t have waited?”

“I know but when I saw it I started to picture our baby sleeping in it and I got so excited I had to buy it.” Jinsol had a bad habit of constantly buying any baby items she came across, always in pink because she’s “sure it’s a girl!”

Jungeun looks at the picture on the box, the crib looking large and…rather expensive. “How much did it cost?”

Jinsol avoids Jungeun’s questioning stare. “...not much?”

But Jungeun pries, not letting her off so easily. “How much, Jinsol?”

“Like, 500,000 won...” Jinsol replies sheepishly and Jungeun’s eyes bulge wide open. Before she can nag her, Jinsol blurts out, “But it’s for our baby!”

“You can’t keep spending money like this!” Jungeun pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s okay! I used it from the allowance my parents give me.” Jinsol grins. “I asked them to increase it so I don’t have to get a job!” Jinsol smiles like it’s the greatest news ever but Jungeun’s face stays blank so Jinsol’s smile falters.

“You can’t rely on your parents, Sol. This is _ our _ baby. _ Our _ responsibility.”

Jinsol frowns, guilt filling her body. She’s ashamed of herself for not keeping her promise to Jungeun and their baby. Jungeun is right and she shouldn’t be relying on her parents at all when she’s the one supposed to be taking care of them. “Okay.” Jinsol drops the tools and crib parts in her hands, defeated and too sad to finish or even touch the crib. “I’ll tell my parents I’m gonna provide for myself. No more allowance.” Jinsol cringes, the words stinging to even say out loud.

“Also, Sol.” Jinsol takes her eyes from the mess on the floor to focus on Jungeun. “When are you going to tell your parents?”

“About what?” Jungeun gives her a look that would kill her immediately if she had the power and Jinsol’s memory immediately starts working again. “Oh...I never thought about it.”

Jungeun looks disappointed. “You’re not going to tell them?” Jungeun starts pacing the living room, a thing she does when her feelings and thoughts are too much for her to handle. But also mostly when Jinsol frustrates her. “I told my parents. I risked losing my family for you. That’s not fair, Sol.”

“Hey,” Jinsol gets off the floor to take a teary eyed Jungeun into her arms. “I’ll tell them, okay? We’ll go together.” She pulls Jungeun closer to her chest. “They won’t yell at me if you’re there with me.”

Jungeun shoves Jinsol away from her and locks her out of their bedroom.

  
  


-

  
  


“I can’t do this.” Jinsol says between deep breaths, her body filled with anxiety as tears prickle her eyes and her heart beats wildly. 

They’ve been parked outside her parent’s house as Jungeun tries her best to persuade her to leave the vehicle and step inside the house. Jungeun rubs her back soothingly as she guides her breathing to calm her down. “Sol, you’re fine. They love you. Whatever happens, I’m here, okay? I’ll be right by your side.”

Jinsol’s tight grip on the steering wheel softens and her anxiety slowly starts to dissipate as she focuses on Jungeun’s touch. 

Jungeun reaches for Jinsol’s hands and attempts to lightly pry them from the steering wheel. “You need to relax, baby.” Jungeun brings Jinsol’s hands to her lips, softly kissing every knuckle. “Just think of our baby, okay?” Jungeun inches closer to Jinsol’s face and kisses along her jaw, cheeks, and nose. 

And it’s enough to completely calm Jinsol’s nerves, Jungeun coaxing her from the car and to the front door of her parent’s house.

Jungeun gives her hand another encouraging squeeze and Jinsol opens the door. “Mommy, I’m here!”

  
  


-

  
  


Jinsol’s father is absent from their dinner due to work, which eases her nerves a bit. But she’s still reminded throughout the dinner of her current predicament as Jungeun constantly nudges her when her mom is not looking.

“It’s getting late. I think you girls should go home and sleep.”

“Yes, mommy.” Jinsol smiles sweetly. But before she can remove herself, Jungeun kicks her in the shin as hard as she can without Jinsol’s mom noticing. “Ow!”

“Jinsol, please don’t randomly yell at the table, you are not ten years old anymore.”

“Yes, mommy, I’m sorry. There’s just something I need to tell you before I go.” Jinsol rubs the back of her neck and looks to Jungeun for strength, Jungeun squeezing her hand tightly. “Mommy…” Jinsol pauses, unsure of how to proceed. So she stares her mom in the eyes until the words come to her.

“_ Jinsol _.” Jungeun calls for her after a minute of silently staring at her mom.

Jinsol takes one deep breath and continues on the exhale without any breaks, “I got Jungeun pregnant. Please don’t be mad, it was an accident but I love her so much and I can do this, I can take care of them, I promise.” Tears stream down Jinsol’s cheeks and she presses her hands to her eyes like she’s a little child. “Jungeun’s parents already don’t talk to her, it’s all my fault, I know, but I’m fixing this! Please don't be mad at her.”

“Jinsol.” Her mom calls for her attention, voice careful and soft. “I’m not mad at you. I’m a little disappointed but I know you’re not stupid.” Jinsol’s mom moves to her side and takes her daughter’s face into her hands. “I did not raise you to be scared of me. I’ll be here to help you.” Jinsol’s mom softly pats Jungeun’s hand, giving her a loving smile. “I love you and you’re both so young, I can’t imagine just abandoning you like that.”

“Thank you so much, mommy,” Jinsol whimpers into her mom’s chest.

“I’ll take care of anything you need. We can even go shopping for the baby.”

“Oh, mommy, you can’t,” Jinsol removes herself from her mom’s hug to explain, “I need to take care of this myself. I need to buy everything, not you. I’ll get a job and take responsibility.”

“Jinsol, you don’t need to. I’ll help you.”

“No! I can’t rely on you for this. Thank you, mommy, but I can do this!”

“Okay, Jinsol. But I’m always here. You know this.”

Jinsol shares another hug with her mom, pulling Jungeun in to join them before taking her pregnant girlfriend back home.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Days later, Jinsol gets a job helping at the hospital when she’s not in class. Two weeks after that, Jungeun realizes she made a mistake in forcing Jinsol to get a job.

Their schedules are hectic. Jinsol doesn’t even have time to drive Jungeun to and from school anymore. Jungeun barely sees Jinsol and she kind of regrets asking Jinsol to stop her allowance and work for herself but she knows this is the right thing to do.

But whenever Jinsol comes home, eyes barely open and her body heavy with exhaustion, Jungeun wants to kick herself, sorry for what she’s putting Jinsol through.

Jinsol returns late at night, eyebags dark and drooping heavily on her face, body spent with fatigue, the complete opposite from what she looked like when she left early that day. She kicks off her shoes and drops her jacket in place by the door, promising herself she’ll pick it up later. For now, she just needs to lay down. She drops her body onto the couch, too tired to make it to the bedroom.

Moments later, Jungeun comes out of the bedroom to strewn jacket, shoes, and Jinsol’s work and school things all over the floor. Before Jungeun can yell at her for the mess, she realizes Jinsol is already asleep on the couch and she softens. Jinsol looks haggard and Jungeun feels guilty for all the work Jinsol is doing just for her. 

She carefully approaches Jinsol, bending over to stroke her face and Jinsol awakens to Jungeun’s presence. She smiles sleepily into Jungeun’s touch. 

“You look exhausted, Sol,” Jungeun coos at her.

Jinsol shrugs, eyes still closed. “I don’t mind. I get my energy from you.” She smiles and sighs as Jungeun threads her fingers through her hair. “It’s all worth it. For you and my baby.”

“Come to bed, please.” Jungeun tugs at her shirt.

“Nooo, I’ll sleep here tonight,” Jinsol mumbles with a pout, too tired to move.

“But we’ll miss you,” 

Jinsol immediately jumps up from her place on the couch, all exhaustion leaving her body. She can’t just leave her babies sleeping without her.

Jungeun helps Jinsol change out of her clothes then leads her to the bed to lay with her. Jinsol uses the last of her energy to kiss her baby.

“Hello, Baby,” Jinsol coos at Jungeun’s stomach. “ I know I’ve been gone so much lately but it’ll be worth it when you’re born and you grow up! I hope you understand.”

Jungeun laughs. It amuses her whenever Jinsol does her nightly routine of talking to her belly. Jinsol never misses a night, even when she’s dead tired and Jungeun is already asleep, she talks to her baby and wishes her a good night.

“It’s been like what, 8 weeks? She’s as big as a raspberry!” Jinsol beams at Jungeun. “Oh, I need to write this down!”

Before Jinsol can attempt to leave the bed, Jungeun stops her by the wrists. “Just stay with me, please. I haven’t seen you at all today.”

“Did mommy miss me?” Jinsol kisses her belly again and Jungeun rolls her eyes.

“Do _ not _ call me that.”

Jinsol pouts but there’s a mischievous glint to her eyes. “Does mommy not like that?”

“Jinsol...” Jungeun warns but Jinsol can’t help but tease her.

“Can I make it up to mommy?” Jinsol pulls at Jungeun’s waistband and places an openmouthed kiss to the dip in her pelvis.

“Jinsol! I’m going to kill you.”

Jinsol laughs, tugging Jungeun’s shorts lower until she has full access to her bare core. “Daddy is sorry, Jungie.”

And before Jungeun can actually kill her, Jinsol latches her lips onto her clit and Jungeun’s scolding is cut off by gasps of pleasure.

  
  


-

  
  


Jinsol skips her class to make it to Jungeun’s first ultrasound appointment. Jungeun isn’t sure why she cries _ hard _ but the pregnancy hormones make the guilt feel worse than it should.

“It’s okay. I got Soo to cover for me, okay? I’ll catch up.” Jinsol reassures her over and over and Jungeun does not stop crying until they make it to the examination room, where she finds herself crying for a completely different reason.

The posters and dioramas of pregnant bodies, little babies, and vaginas start to overwhelm Jungeun. It isn’t until she sees the model of a baby inside the womb, the thought of the baby stretching out through the little hole causing panic all throughout her body.

“Jinsol.” Jungeun calls for her girlfriend as the girl fidgets with the ultrasound machine, attempting to use it on herself out of boredom waiting for the doctor.

“Hmm?” Jinsol glides the ultrasound wand over her stomach until she hears Jungeun sniffling, dropping everything to sit by her side. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“What if I’m a bad mother, Sol?” Jungeun chokes out. “What if I’m too mean? What if they hate me?”

Jinsol holds Jungeun’s face in her hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks. “How can you even think like this?” Jinsol pouts. “You’ll be an amazing mother. You’re so loving and kind and- well maybe not _ kind _ per se…” Hurt spreads all over Jungeun’s face but Jinsol continues, “but you’re stern and stubborn when you need to be and I know our baby will need that if she’s anything like me. She’ll need you, Jungeun, and because of you, she’ll be so strong and polite and _ twice _ as loving as you.” Jinsol kisses her forehead. “You take such good care of me and I know you’ll do even better for our baby.”

Jinsol smiles, expecting Jungeun to stop her crying but her small sniffles turn into full blown sobs.

“What?” Jinsol panics. “What did I say?”

Jungeun pulls Jinsol in closer by her collar and cries into her neck. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you more.” Jinsol only holds her until they’re interrupted by the doctor.

The doctor sits and introduces herself and without missing a beat, Jinsol immediately pulls out her notes on Jungeun’s pregnancy and starts talking the doctor through it.

“Sol, let her do her job.” Jungeun stops her and Jinsol makes a face.

After the doctor checks Jungeun’s health, she pulls out a longer and skinnier wand than the one Jinsol was playing with.

“Oh, god, what is that!” Jinsol accidentally says out loud what she meant to say inside her head and Jungeun shoots her a look that tells her to ‘_ shut up and stop being embarrassing’ _.

“The baby is only around 7 or 8 weeks? That’s way too small to find outside the belly, so this goes inside and it works exactly the same way,” the doctor explains.

“Inside _ where _?!” Jinsol gapes.

“Do you want to wait outside?” Jungeun hisses a warning to Jinsol. Jinsol smiles sheepishly as an apology and pretends to zip her mouth shut.

The doctor sticks the wand inside Jungeun, discomfort all over her face and Jinsol’s eyes widen, not wanting her girlfriend to be in pain. “Does it hurt?” She asks quietly but Jungeun only shakes her head. Jinsol kisses her hand to comfort her.

“There it is!” The doctor announces as she finds the tiny fetus in Jungeun’s belly.

Jinsol gasps and moves closer to the monitor, until her nose is nearly touching the screen. “It’s our baby!” Jinsol howls and stares in awe.

The baby is only the size of a bean, really hard to make out, but Jinsol is stunned with pure love and Jungeun wonders how something so small can fill her with so much emotion.

Jinsol cries and turns to Jungeun, collapsing into her arms. “Thank you so much. Thank you so much for choosing me. Thank you for making me feel like this.”

The doctor leaves to give them a moment alone, realizing the couple is not listening to her report on the baby’s health. 

Once she calms down enough to actually speak, Jinsol brings both of Jungeun’s hands to her lips and whispers, “Marry me. Please?”

Jungeun frowns, trying to stifle her crying. “Sol, no.” 

Jinsol gives her a sad smile and kisses her wrist. “That’s okay. You’re worth the wait.” 

Jungeun pulls at her shirt to get her on the examination bed, until she’s awkwardly laying on top of her, “But I do promise you that you have me. Forever.”

“But isn’t that what marriage is?” Sol teases, leaning down to kiss her.

“Shut up,” Jungeun smiles into their kiss.

But the answer is acceptable enough for Jinsol as she kisses her, hand softly caressing her belly until the doctor returns to kick her off the bed and finish their appointment with news of their healthy, growing baby.


End file.
